


All Those Gratuitous Apologies

by blOOdyLee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Set, Five Times Story, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blOOdyLee/pseuds/blOOdyLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Dean was sorry and one time he was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Gratuitous Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** All Those Gratuitous Apologies  
>  **Author:** blOOdyLee  
>  **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
>  **Rating:** R overall  
>  **Spoilers:** 1x18, generally S1  
>  **Beta:** [kelios](http://kelios.livejournal.com/)

  


"I told you not to leave the room, not to leave Sammy alone!"

"I know, Sir, and I really am sorry. I didn’t want this…," he choked out.

"He could be dead and it would be your fault! Why can't you listen just once?"

That wasn't fair. He always listened, did everything to protect Sammy, keep him safe. Anger boiled up in his chest. He looked up into his father's eyes, startled by the rage and disappointment lying within them. The boldness melted away in an instant.

He wouldn't rebel, never did. He would obey like always.

Dad's little soldier.

~*~

This was ridiculous. Sammy had been sobbing for over half an hour now and wouldn't tell him what it was about. He'd come home from school and been in this state since then.

"Sammy, please talk to me. Did someone hurt you? Because if they did, I swear–" Dean was interrupted by even louder sobs.

"Oh Sammy, just tell me." He'd never felt so useless.

"You'll laugh." Sam pressed out.

"Nope, won't."

Even though not fully convinced, he said: "I failed in math."

Dean laughed. Sam glared at him.

"I'm sorry. Come on, I'll buy you an ice cream."

~*~

Sam was tossing around on the bed. Dean could see the pained expression on his face.

Wan light broke through the clouds, shone into the room. It couldn’t break through the darkness of his little brother's dreams though. It just wasn't bright enough.

He felt guilty and sorry. Once again he had failed to protect Sam. It wasn't his fault, but Jess was dead and Sam was hurting. Somewhere inside he wished he were the one suffering.

Dean jerked when Sam awoke with a strangled scream.

"What did you dream about?"

A dry laugh.

"Lollipops and candy canes."

"Yeah, sure."

~*~

Dean was out of control. He was constantly pissed off and moody – and took it all out on Sam.

But this time... he'd gone too far. He'd stormed out after saying some pretty awful things to his little brother, and didn't even know _why_.

Dean came back a little calmer – the fresh air had helped. He drooped and nervously shuffled his feet on the carpet.

" 'm sorry, Sammy," he mumbled.

"It's... it's okay, Dean."

Sam's eyes were sparkling, a small smile spreading over his face.

Dean's heart skipped a beat and he realized that it was all about Sam.

~*~

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"For what, Sammy?" Dean gave Sam a surprised look.

And then Sam was pushing him up against the wall and claiming his mouth with soft, warm lips.

It was all pulling and shoving, Sam's hands all over Dean's body, desperate to make him understand.

A stifled moan escaped Dean when Sam's fingers finally unbuttoned his fly, louder when Sam wrapped his smooth hand around Dean's half-hard erection.

It was perfect, the want and need of something that had been restrained for too long, now impossible to deny.

When Sam pulled back at last, Dean grinned.

"I'm not."


End file.
